Copper Rose
by Akizushi
Summary: Their relationship was like a copper rose; it was not genuine, but it was splendid. A series of YahiMegu one-shots.
1. Winter Snow

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki.**

Aki: I know that I should be continuing Mayly (my sort term for 'Maybe Definitely') instead of this, but I was listening to this song (Shiroi Yuki by Kuraki Mai; it's a song from Meitantei Conan), and I just had to type this before it flew away from me (although this is very random). Anyway, I decided to make this into a series of one shots because there are YahiMegu scenes that I imagine but I couldn't find a way to insert them in Mayly.

NOTE: 'Copper Rose' is the name of the color of Yahiro's eyes (according to the site of 'Name that Color').

**.White Snow.**

A fleeting snowflake drifted from below the grey sky, swaying back and forth as it slowly glided with the cold wind. It was a thin, tiny snowflake, but it was all that was reflected on her blossom-hued eyes.

Yamamoto Megumi sat in one of the benches in the almost empty park, her head arched towards the dim heavens from where the pieces of snowflakes crawled down. Her left hand held the small notebook where she wrote the lyrics that her mind sung whereas her right hand that had stopped from writing clasped a silver pen. She had been sitting in the park, seeking for an inspiration for a new song. But when she had randomly turned to the skies, all her attention was stolen away by the white snow.

For a moment, she ignored the coldness breezing past her, the small clouds coming from her short breathes, the people passing by to escape the wintriness of the city; all of them were forgotten. For a moment, she trapped herself in a solitary silence.

Her eyes followed the snowflake that caught her whole attention as it slowly reached the earth where she patiently waited. It drifted, left and right, back and forth.

For some silly reasons, that white bit of snow reminded her much of a certain lad; that lad whose hair was the same hue as the fleeting sakura petals that had bidden its farewell days ago from the branch that held them steadily for a season.

'Yahiro is like the snow.' She heard the silent voice in her mind spoke. The snowflake drifted, left and right, back and forth.

Why the snow…? Why Yahiro?

Perhaps, it was because, when the snow came, it brought along coldness. It brought along dim skies that made the flowers, the leaves, and everything else hid. But with that coldness came warmth; with that coldness, everyone hugged in the warmth they grumbled of under the summer sun.

The snow… was like Yahiro, who chose to have his special someone step a distance, tuck herself away from him, and turn into the arms of another person's friendship instead of his. Yahiro was like the snow, that would always bestow coldness, just to disperse away later on, in order to give way for the sunlight's wanted warmth.

The snowflake continued to drift, left and right, back and forth. Meters by meters, second by second, it neared her. As soon as it was a head away from her, she unconsciously lifted her hand, gently dropping the pen on her notebook. It was soon on her eye level, and it continued to drift, left and right, back and forth.

Left and right, back and forth, and then, down on her palm. The coldness of the snowflake prickled on her skin.

Despite the coldness, she was rather thankful that she had forgotten to wear her gloves that day. She continued to stare at the bit of the white snow sitting on her equally cold palm as the snowflake---

Pat.

A glove-covered hand blocked her view of the snowflake as it placed itself on top of her palm. She was definitely sure that the snowflake which she had unwearyingly watched to drift (left and right, back and forth it went) had already melted the moment the warmth of the hand touched hers. With lips twitching, she averted her gaze to the face of the owner of the hand. Why, it was none other than the snow-like lad. And that snow-like lad had just to be the same person as the annoying brat. He just had to mess up her silent trance, didn't he?

The snow begun to continuously fall as Saiga Yahiro stood in front of her while she remained sitting on the bench. Now that she was snapped from her trance, Megumi felt the coldness back in full blast.

Despite the gloves that he wore, Megumi could still feel the warmth coming from him as his hand remained atop hers (she briefly wondered whether if it was because he was really warm or if she was just too cold). His eyes were set downcast towards her as he looked at her for a moment before deciding to break the serene scene with his trademark smirk.

"I didn't know that the Yamamoto family was facing such troubles."

As he lifted his hand, Megumi felt the warmth go away as well. She was about to ask what he was doing there and what he meant by his words, when her eyes noticed the 1000 yen bill on her palm.

Her brows furrowed in confusion for a second before they furrowed deeper in annoyance.

He was making a joke out of her. Out of her hand. Her hand that waited oh so patiently for the snowflake. The snowflake which she dared to compare to him. To him. HIM. The annoying brat.

In her infuriated silence, Yahiro chuckled; she gaped at him with disbelief and aggravation.

"What?" He placed that fake innocent smile on his face and couldn't help but let another chuckle escape from his lips before he continued. "Here I am, the great Saiga Yahiro, lending a hand to you, and all you do in return is glare angrily at me?"

Megumi stared at him, deadpanned; her hand was still in the same position as she waited for Yahiro to get the money back.

"Well," Yahiro looked at her with an amused expression written on his face, "since it seems that that amount of money wouldn't satisfy you-" Megumi was surprised when his hand clasped hers again. "-you can work for some more by entertaining me."

Megumi's face become more sour at his joke, although she clearly knew that what he probably was trying to say was that it was too stupid of her to be sitting out in the cold, specially when it was already beginning to snow. How was people supposed to understand his motives when his language was like that? As she was about to retort, he begun to drag her; Megumi had to do her best to keep her things from falling upon his abrupt movement.

Hand in hand, they quickly walked out of the park, with Yahiro leading the way and Megumi silently following him. Their breathes formed small clouds that vanished as quickly as it appeared. Watching his back, Megumi thought about the snow and how she connected it to Yahiro. Because right now, Yahiro did not seem anything like the snowflake that she watched moments ago. Right now, his hand was warm. Right now, he was not shunning her away. Right now, he was there, his hand clasping hers.

Megumi's eyes softened as she remembered that for Yahiro, she was special. Maybe not in a romantic way (for now), but she was special in front of his eyes, nonetheless.

But on the back of her mind, Megumi couldn't help but still think, that Yahiro was like the snow. This moment with him, like the snowflake, was fleeting; anytime, it could go and drift away from her, leaving her with nothing but a lingering cold upon her hands.

**.end.**

Moments later, Megumi found herself inside a café, with Yahiro teasing her about how it would be better for her to do the begging stuff in a crowded area than in an isolated park. Perhaps, she was wrong on comparing him to a snowflake? Because right now, the perfect metaphor for Yahiro was the word 'snowstorm.' Troublesome, annoying, quite a handful and something that would definitely engrave on one's memory. Yeah, maybe Yahiro was more of a snowstorm than a snowflake.

**.Copper Rose.**

Aki: I don't know if I was clear about it in the story, but Yahiro was making fun of Megumi because Megumi's hand was lifted as if she was posing like a beggar (not that I have anything against beggars). Hmm… I know this fic is very wrong seasoned. Using a snow-theme during the summer… Anyway, this was very random. Well, like I said, this is going to be a series of one shots so there's going to be other chapters with random YahiMegu stories. Were they OOC??? (gets paranoid) Review?


	2. Your Voice

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki.**

Aki: I want to read the last chapter of SA but there's still no scanlation of that part… T.T I've read the chapter summary but it only made me want to read the chapter even more…

**.Your Voice.**

Megumi casted her eyes downwards as she took a sip from her bubble tea while trying her best not to blush.

Right now, she was sitting inside a small but lavishly designed tea shop and in the seat in front of her was none other than Yahiro. The said brat was currently looking outside the glass window with a faraway look in his eyes; his own cup of tea was half-empty and was forgotten at the moment.

The young brunette placed down her tea and laid her hands on the eraser board that remained on her lap as she tried to think of a topic. Lately, the two of them had been going to operas, tea shops, deli cafés, restaurants, movies, the park… just the two of them; just Yahiro and her. Megumi had been wondering if this guy even considered those little trips as 'dates.' Nonetheless, Megumi had been happy to be spending most of her free time with Yahiro.

However, it seemed to her that they always went to places that she liked.

"Yahiro-kun."

Her meek voice made the lad look at her with a confused look. She had just used her voice to talk to him; didn't he already make it clear to her to use her eraser board instead of her voice? Even so, Yahiro waited for her to continue.

"Isn't there any place that you want to go to?"

Yahiro was a bit surprised by her question, but his usual radiant smile hid all the surprise that he felt. With a conniving tone and a devious smile, he replied to Megumi. "Eh? Why do you ask?" He wanted to tell her to use her board to answer his question, but then, he decided to let her speak her next answer. Another sentence from her wouldn't hurt, right?

His tone made her flustered; he was trying to be annoying again. Shoving that thought aside, Megumi begun to voice out her answer. "I just want to---"

Before she could even complete her answer, her phone begun to ring (Megumi's ringtone for that week was 'Traumerei' which, from Yahiro's opinion, wasn't that fitting for a ringtone). Yahiro watched as the brunette flipped her phone open. After that, Megumi remained staring at the LCD screen with that bewildered expression that always amused Yahiro while the phone continued to play Megumi's ringtone.

"What's wrong?" Yahiro asked when her stupefied expression lasted for more than ten seconds.

The young lass replied by shoving her phone towards Yahiro's face. He stared at the phone with furrowed brows and mentally read the name on the LCD, 'Assai Adagio – Musica Classica Director'.

"Eh?" Yahiro raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze towards Megumi. "Isn't that a famous company in the music industry?"

Megumi muttered a silent 'Yes' with a nod and bit her lips. The phone (which was still inches away from Yahiro's nose) was still vibrating in her hand as the ringtone kept on playing to tell them that the caller was not giving up on contacting the brunette.

"Then answer that call." He nonchalantly replied as he reached for his cup of tea. Shouldn't she be happy that a person with such a high position from a known music industry call her?

Megumi's frown deepened as she turned to look at the phone. Her crumpled face remained face to face with her phone. If there was one thing that troubled her, it was answering a phone call.

She gulped and decided that she should follow what Yahiro suggested. As Yahiro was about to take a sip from his tea (his gaze was kept on Megumi's direction though), Megumi pressed the answering button and placed the phone next to her right ear.

That was when Yahiro realized the ACTUAL problem with the phone call.

Before Megumi could even mutter a syllable, her phone was already snatched away from her hand; the culprit was none other than Yahiro himself.

Surprised at his abrupt actions and at the sound of the marble tea cup hitting the wooden table, Megumi stared at Yahiro with wide eyes; her hand was still in the same position as she held her phone a second ago. Yahiro, who was now standing after he had grabbed the phone, stared back at Megumi with an equally surprised expression.

They were still for a moment; Yahiro's rolling tea cup and the spilled tea on their table, and the other customers' who were disturbed by the pair's noise, were all ignored.

After their first date, Yahiro had always known that he disliked having Megumi use her voice, and he disliked it even more if that voice was to be used just to talk to others. But his actions right now, didn't he look desperate to keep her from talking?

"Hello, Yamamoto-san? Are you there?" The voice from Megumi's phone snapped the two of them at their stillness.

Yahiro tried to hide his embarrassment with his ever bratty facade. Placing his free hand on the pocket of his pants, Yahiro positioned the phone beside his ear and using his perky tone, he answered the man (who already had an impatient tone) from the other line. "Good afternoon, Assai-kun."

At that moment, Yahiro decided that Megumi's voice was only for singing.

"Ah, I'm Saiga Yahiro, Megumi's talent manager."

But if she was going to use her voice to talk to him, then Yahiro had no plans to stop her.

**x.x.x.x.x**

After he had finished talking to Assai-kun (they had discussed to meet for a project using Megumi as their talent), and after Yahiro's spilled had been cleaned up, Yahiro beamed at Megumi.

"From now on, this phone is mine."

Megumi gaped at his sudden decision. First he went on and did the talking for her (not that she was complaining, after all, she didn't really like phone calls), decided that he was her manager, and now he was saying this thing with a smile that was telling her that she did not have any say in this??

Well, Megumi decided not to argue. In any case, he was doing her a favor by answering the phone calls for her.

**.end.**

"In return, I'll give you a pager."

The aggravated expression on Megumi's face made Yahiro's smile wider. Her face could be read as 'what an annoying brat!.'

**.Copper Rose.**

NOTE: Traumerei is a classical music composed by Schumann. And Assai Adagio's name is from Beethoven's " Marcia Funebre - Adagio Assai" symphony.

Aki: In my opinion, Megumi probably finds phone calls very uncomfortable. Review?


	3. Luck

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki.**

Aki: Wow. It's been a while since I've visited this community… Well, I won't bother you with the excuses, and for those waiting for the update for 'Maybe Definitely,' I'll be posting it within the week. I just wanted to write this down before it flies away (again).

**.Luck.**

A black limousine stopped on the side of the road and the glass window from the backseat moved down to reveal Saiga Yahiro looking over to the other side of the road with a half-amused, half-curious expression obvious on his face. Why, on the other side of the road was none other than the silly brunette, taking the first steps of the long staircase that led to the temple.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and he had been on his way home after attending some company party, when he had spotted a certain brown-haired girl trudging the sidewalks by herself. She had spent more than thirty minutes (and he spent the same amount of time following her) just to reach the avenue where the temple was located. Really, couldn't she have just asked her driver to bring her over to wherever her destination was (and save the both of them the trouble of wasting time)?

Yahiro remained seated inside his car while he watched the brunette ascend. He was curious to find out what Megumi had come for in the temple. Well, she was probably there to pray, but going there alone without any of her SA friends nor driver made Yahiro quite… inquisitive. Plus, one should never be sure with what that girl was thinking (especially when she's acting on a problem alone). Heh, for all Yahiro knew, her mind was concocting some weird ideas again to solve some problems (he could imagine her asking a monk to act as her boyfriend); he huffed in amusement.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Megumi halted after taking about forty or so steps. She leaned on one of the posts on the side of the staircase and Yahiro (with a smirk) concluded that she was trying to catch her breath. Already? That girl really needed some serious exercise.

After about a minute or two of resting, Megumi looked up, took a deep breath, and resumed her way up. This long trail wasn't going to stop her from reaching her goal there. Concentrating her energy on climbing the stairs, the young singer continued on her way, ignoring the other people climbing the stairs (some were going down, others were heading up like her). She did not even notice the black car across the road that speeded away (she didn't even know that there was a car that parked there), leaving the pink-haired lad unnoticed as he followed the brunette. The young Saiga crossed the road and stood on the bottom end of the staircase. He watched Megumi slowly, but steadily, making her way to the top of the hill. What did this girl come here for, really?

Megumi was only a few meters away from the top when Yahiro decided to start climbing up the stairs (and the long stride upwards wasn't much of a challenge to him unlike it was for Megumi). When he reached the top, the first thing he saw was the old temple and the pillars standing tall on either side of the sacred place. A couple of lamp posts were aligned on the path leading to main part of the temple where a small number of people were praying. There was a huge cedar tree on the left side of the temple and a small shrine was built near it. Yahiro looked around and turning to his right, he spotted the female Yamamoto twin in front of the small, old-styled shop further in the east part of the temple.

Eh? Here to buy something, huh?

"I hope he'd agree to go out with me…!" One of the two girls who passed by Yahiro squealed (they seemed to have come from the shop were Megumi currently was).

"Don't worry! You have that omamori with you now." The other girl replied with a bright smile on her face. Omamori? Yahiro continued his way to where Megumi was; however, he couldn't help but hear what the girl was saying. "Many girls from our school said that the omamori they sell here makes you very lucky in your love life because it's blessed by Gekka-o!"

Yahiro halted from his stride and thought over what he heard from the other girl.

Heehhh~

So that was what she came here for.

The young Saiga tried his best to suppress the amusement in his face and ignore the warm feeling on his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Megumi held her eraser board in front of the middle-aged lady who was handling the small shop (she had long black hair tied neatly in an old fashioned way, and she was wearing a black kimono with golden linings). The young brunette had an embarrassed yet determined expression plastered on her face.

"Omamori?" The lady read Megumi's written message before smiling to her. "I presume you want the one made especially to improve one's luck for love?"

Megumi nodded resolutely and the lady turned her back for a moment to pick one of the white omamori among all the other lucky charms that were hung on the black hooks nailed on the wooden wall. The lady handed the omamori to Megumi and the young brunette placed down her payment on the board that separated her from the other lady.

After tucking her eraser board back to her bag and taking a few steps away from the small shop, Megumi stopped and looked at the omamori on her hands (she did not know that she was blushing while staring at it). She had heard some of the Hakusen students talking about the lucky charms that were sold in this temple and how those charms made them successful in their love life. Sure, it was kind of superstitious… but she had the feeling that having the omamori would give her some chances to have the annoying brat return her feelings---

"I didn't know Megumi-chan was _that_ superstitious."

A rather shocked expression hollered on Megumi's face as she recognized the owner of that voice. Averting her gaze from the omamori to the person standing in front of her, Megumi did not know whether she was going to be happy (because the omamori's lucky effect had given her a chance to face the love of her life), or aggravated (because the love of her life was giving her yet another one of his annoying smiles).

Yahiro glanced down on the small item on Megumi's hands and confirmed that she was indeed there for a lucky charm. The brunette followed his gaze and upon realizing that he was looking at her omamori, she immediately closed her hands and placed them behind her back; she was also unable to stop herself from turning red.

Darn. That annoying brat was sooo going to make fun of her.

Seeing her usual half-embarrassed, half-angry expression written all over her features (added with the fact that he found the idea of her buying an omamori quite amusing), Yahiro laughed for a moment before smiling brightly (but Megumi noticed that it wasn't the usual fake one that he used to annoy people; it was more of an amused smile, really).

"Megumi-chan wants the guy she likes to like her back this much, eh?"

The said girl felt a sudden increase on the temperature of her face and a rapid rise on her temper. Despite the embarrassment, despite the fact that he was her special person, Megumi wanted nothing more than to spank Yahiro on the head using her eraser board.

The annoying brat… He clearly knew that the guy she liked was none other than him (why, it hadn't been a month since she confessed to him) and he went on asking such question?! How thick-skinned! What was _he_ doing here anyway??

She turned to get the eraser board on her bag, but Yahiro decided to continue on teasing her. "If you really want _that guy_ to like you back-" Megumi's eyebrow twitch, but she listened to what he has to say, anyway, "-then, you should probably go and buy a hundred more of those."

Megumi stared at Yahiro with a mixture of confusion and suspicion. What was Yahiro trying to say? Was he telling her that his love was worth a hundred omamori; not one??

There was a brief moment of silence where the two of them just stared back to each other. Yahiro's amused expression was gone for a while as he tried to read the weird expression on Megumi's face as she kept her eyes fixed on him. Not a minute passed and Megumi's expression turned sour. She blushed a bit, huffed, and grimaced on him before starting to pull him towards the shop.

"W-what??" Surprised at her sudden movement, Yahiro let Megumi drag him. They stopped in front of the small shop and the lady inside was surprised to see her last customer suddenly back (with a very irked expression, might she add). "I-is there something wrong…?"

Megumi grabbed her eraser board and quickly wrote something on it; Yahiro watched her with confusion. She wasn't really going to buy a hundred of those lucky charms, was she?

The middle-aged lady read Megumi's message, blinked, averted her eyes to the pink-haired lad, and smiled in amusement before getting an omamori that looked the same as Megumi's. She handed it down to the brunette who thanked her after giving her payment.

Megumi pulled Yahiro away from the shop and stopped before he could even ask what she was doing. A second after, Yahiro found himself staring at the omamori being handed to him by the silly brunette. It didn't take him another moment before realizing what she bought the other lucky charm for.

He glared at her despite the blush on his face. "I don't want one."

"I think Yahiro needs one." Not even bothering to use her eraser board to talk, Megumi insisted and tried to push the omamori to Yahiro's hand, but to no luck; Yahiro evaded her easily.

"Y-you…!" He stood a meter away from her. "What are you trying to point out??"

Megumi pouted. "Yahiro needs a bit of luck in love to be successful."

The said lad narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

Luck? His love had been unrequited not because he was out of luck; it had been unrequited because it failed to reach her. His true feelings had failed to reach her. One lucky charm wouldn't have done any difference. "I don't need one." He repeated before turning his back to her and heading down the stairs.

Megumi watched him for a moment and then, she dashed to follow him. She ran past him and stopped when she was a good twenty below from where he stood. Yahiro halted when she suddenly threw something towards his direction, and out of reflex, caught it by his left hand. He didn't need to look at his hand to know that it was the omamori he was now holding.

Before he could say anything, Megumi voiced out her thought. "One is more than enough."

He looked at her, confusion obvious on his face.

"If you really love that person," Megumi smiled at him, a small tint of red blossoming on her cheeks, "then, one omamori is more than enough. You just don't have to give up." She breathed deeply before sending him a small, yet determined smile. "I... I wouldn't give up on my love, too."

His eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed down at her direction. Saying such things… Heh. A really weird girl, this Yamamoto Megumi was.

He smirked and held the omamori tightly.

Maybe this one was more than enough.

**.end.**

The following day, two huge boxes were delivered to Megumi's home.

"What are those, Megumi-chan?" Jun asked as his twin opened one of the packages. Megumi flinched upon seeing the contents of the box. Why, the box was filled with lucky charms similar to the one she bought. What the…

She noticed a note inside the box and hesitantly picked it up.

'Megumi-chan, (she could imagine his annoying bright smile) I hope that these one thousand omamori is enough to make the guy you like ask you for a date. But then again, you might need a lot more of luck for that guy to move first.'

Megumi had to ask herself, why did she like such an annoying guy??

But then again, she loved him too much to bother finding answer for such questions.

**.Copper Rose.**

NOTE: Gekka-o is a Japanese god of love.

Aki: Uhhh… Please tell me if they're OOC… o.o Review?


	4. Copper Voice I

Aki: I thought that it would be fun to do this 'one sentence' challenge from livejournal with Yahiro and Megumi as the subject so I joined the community and claimed this pairing for the challenge. XD So seeing that I'm stuck in a scene on my other fic, I decided to do this. Also, I wanted to try using present tense in writing a fic. I placed this under Copper Rose because 'Copper Rose' is the only title I can think of for the pair. O.o

NOTE: This contains spoilers. Theme Set: Epsilon

**.Copper Rose I. **

_**01 - Motion**_

He can perfectly remember how her long brown hair fluttered along with the wind as she sang that song that made his tear fall; he doubts it would ever move away from his memory.

_**02 - Cool**_

The young heir of the Saiga always manages to keep his cool no matter how painful or how aggravating things are; but when he is around stupid people like Yamamoto Megumi, he finds that keeping the usual mask on his face rather difficult.

_**03 - Young**_

He grabs her by the wrist and drags her away from the group of hoodlums (in his perspective, those high school youngsters look like hoodlums) who tried to ask her for a date while she was alone, and she can't help but gape openly when she sees a brawling three year old girl being dragged by her father the same way Yahiro is doing to her.

_**04 - Last**_

She doesn't know how it happened (what with her bad body coordination and weak reflexes), but she was able to catch the happiness stone by the last second of the year and give it to him.

_**05 - Wrong**_

This girl is so stupid; can't she see that she is making a big mistake by telling him that she loves him?

_**06 - Gentle**_

Just when she decides that he is the most annoying brat the world has ever had, he gives her a gentle smile and indirectly tells her that he would be helping her by acting as her boyfriend.

_**07 - One**_

He wants to tell her that she isn't the one meant for him, but whenever he tries to, not even a single word escapes his lips.

_**08 - Thousand**_

"With that eraser board," he says to her as he sees the piles of used sketchbooks on a corner of the greenhouse, "you can probably save a thousand trees."

_**09 - King**_

Yahiro blinks in disbelief, confusion and later on, in amusement, when Megumi points to the theater where an old animated film entitled 'King Pero Pero' is being shown; he cannot help but think that this girl really has weird preferences after watching the movie with her.

_**10 - Learn**_

Thanks to her love for Akira and Tadashi, she learns that Yahiro isn't just an annoying brat.

_**11 - Blur**_

He took her to several dates that seemed special in her eyes, held her hand as if he was not about to let go, and gave her genuine smiles that he rarely showed to others; with that kind of treatment, she cannot help it but wonder: really, what is she for him?

_**12 - Wait**_

He honestly tells her that it will probably take time before he can forget his feelings for Akira; she looks at his eyes and though she is hurt by what he said, she hears herself tell him, 'I will wait.'

_**13 - Change**_

He notices how her usually pale skin turns into a shade of red as he sits down besides her on the bench.

_**14 - Command**_

Akira tells him to stay away from her Megumi-chan, but among all her wishes, it is the only one he cannot seem to fulfill.

_**15 - Hold**_

He has no idea how difficult it is for a kinesthetic person like her to stop herself from hugging her loved ones.

_**16 - Need**_

He mentally panics and runs from store to store in search of an eraser board; how stupid is she to throw her sketch pad just to follow his whims?

_**17 - Vision**_

He can imagine a million of fans rooting for her when she reaches her dream, and for some weird reasons, he can also imagine himself giving his most radiant smile (which usually means trouble to the receiver) to the males who will give her perverted looks.

_**18 - Attention**_

Even though she never utters a word, the silly brunette seems to always make him avert his gaze and attention towards her; he blames it on the weird expressions that are always attached to her face.

_**19 - Soul**_

He has no plan to tell anybody (not even a single soul) that his relationship with her is nothing but a lie.

_**20 - Picture**_

Yahiro pulls her wallet from her bag and smiles mischievously to himself as he places a wallet-sized picture of him on one of the packets of her wallet.

_**21 - Fool**_

The moment he sees the words 'I love you' written on her sketchpad and her rather contrasting expression during her sudden visit to his house, he thinks, 'this girl is taking me for a fool' and gives her an amused smirk.

_**22 - Mad**_

She and the others find themselves surprised as the usually composed Yahiro barges in towards Akira's house in total fury as he shouts her whole name.

_**23 - Child**_

He thinks that it would be interesting to see a child who has innocent features like her but possesses a rather brilliant and clever mind like him.

_**24 - Now**_

During all the times that he mingled and bothered her small group of friends in the past, she never imagined that he would be important to her as he is right now.

_**25 - Shadow**_

She thinks that Yahiro is like a stealthy ninja who's able to hide his presence when he wants to; what with his ability to eavesdrop on others without being caught, follow them without noticing, getting vital information that others try to hide, and appears when someone (like her) is in need of help.

_**26 - Goodbye**_

They had never exchanged words of farewell, not when they headed for their own homes, not when he rejected her, and certainly not when they parted ways to reach their own dreams; because both of them know that their path will always cross each other.

_**27 - Hide**_

Feeling that someone is following her, Megumi turns her head to look on the road behind her; Yahiro rolls his eyes as he hides himself behind a tree and wonders why on earth he is following a girl who is stupid enough to walk around the park during night time.

_**28 - Fortune**_

He wonders if it was fated for his first love to be committed on a relationship first before he's able to find out that there is a girl silly enough to become his true love.

_**29 - Safe**_

He places the so-called 'stone of happiness' inside his electronic safe, telling himself that he is keeping the stone inside a highly-secured vault so that none other than himself (and Megumi, and perhaps Kei and Hikari) knows that he possesses such a stupid stone.

_**30 - Ghost**_

Yahiro cringes as he feels an immense pain throbbing on his eardrums; he knew that it wasn't a good idea to ride the Horror Train with Megumi.

_**31 - Book**_

He isn't sure whether to be amused or be embarrassed when he sees her reading '99 Steps towards a Successful Love Life' a few weeks after she confessed to him.

_**32 – Eye**_

Megumi notices how Yahiro always casts his eyes downwards whenever he lies and whenever he feels embarrassed.

_**33 - Never**_

He never thought that there would be a girl other than Akira who will occupy majority of his daily thoughts.

_**34 - Sing**_

Though he knows how much singing is to her, he has half the mind to be the villain of her dreams and stop her from being popular just because he doesn't want some other unimportant individuals to hear her precious voice.

_**35 - Sudden**_

His eyes widen as he reads the words 'I like Yahiro so much' and feels a sharp intake in his chest; is that girl trying to give him a heart attack??

_**36 - Stop**_

She cannot stop her tears from falling as she runs away from Yahiro after that unexpected confession; she also finds that she cannot stop the pain throbbing inside her as well.

_**37 - Time**_

He thought that their first (and supposedly last) date will lead him to boredom; but as he watches the amusing expression that flashes one by one on her face, he thinks that maybe his precious time is worth spending with her.

_**38 - Wash**_

As she watches him lie to himself and to the rest of their friends about his feelings for Akira, she feels the pain that he tries to hide when he casts his eyes to the ground; not knowing how to help him wash away his sadness when she feels the urge to give him happiness, the tears begin to brim her eyes, and soon, she finds herself crying in his place.

_**39 - Torn**_

He has no idea neither what to do nor what to feel when he sees her face covered with sadness and pain as teardrops falls from her grief-stricken eyes.

_**40 - History**_

He loved Akira, he really did; and now, he realizes that that feeling is already but a part of his past as he acknowledges the special feelings he harbors for a certain brunette.

_**41 - Power**_

As Saiga Yahiro, he has the power to do what he wants and how he wants things to be done (which is why he was able to do such despicable stuffs without a problem); however, he learns that that capability is just no much to the silly brunette.

_**42 - Bother**_

The annoying smirk on his face always bothers her to the point that she finds herself boiling in anger when she sees him with that expression; unknown to her (or anyone else in that matter), the innocent smiles she would usually give him bothers him to such extent that he catches himself thinking about her more frequently than he thinks of Akira.

_**43 - God**_

She prays to God for Yahiro to find happiness; and she silently wishes as well for her to be that happiness.

_**44 - Wall**_

He had made a wall between himself and the world by making up all the lies just so he can protect Akira's happiness; he does not know how, but somehow, the stupid brunette manages to find a way and gets past that wall.

_**45 - Naked**_

Yahiro slaps himself hard on the face as his imagination runs down towards the X-rated path; his hand hits his forehead (forcefully) again as he asks himself: how could he imagine her (of all people) in such a perverted way??

_**46 - Drive**_

She never imagined, that out of all the people in the world, he is the one to motivate her and bring her confidence in reaching her dream.

_**47 - Harm**_

Can't she see that with his lies, he'd only cause her pain?

_**48 - Precious**_

Her value for her precious voice is so much that it compels him, Saiga Yahiro, to run around the town in search of something that can replace her sketch pad.

_**49 - Hunger**_

Her tears fall as she fails to control her emotions; she wants him to return her love for him so much that it begins to hurt.

_**50 - Believe**_

Somehow, he knows that whatever happens, her feelings for him will not fade away; at least, that's what he wants to believe in.

x.x.x.x.x

Aki: In number 35, I think that the expression Yahiro had in that scene appeared as if he was going to have a heart attack. O.o Anyway, reviews…?


End file.
